Grubbin Line/USUM
Grubbin can be found on Routes 1, 4, 5 and 6 and may also be summoned via SOS on Blush Mountain during the day. Note that Grubbin is forced to be your first encounter on Route 1. Charjabug can be found on Blush Mountain. Vikavolt may be summoned via SOS on Blush Mountain during the day; Ultra Sun players can receive a Totem-sized Vikavolt from Samson Oak at Heahea Beach after collecting at least 70 Totem Stickers. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon have been kinder on Grubbin than the previous games, moving the location for its final evolution from the incredibly late Vast Poni Canyon to the more sensible Blush Mountain, as well as giving it a much-needed bit of Special Bug-STAB in the form of Signal Beam and the addition of maingame Choice Specs. Mind, it won't be able take on whole teams, thanks to its combination of extreme slowness and only moderate bulk, but its impressive Special Attack (10 points higher than Alakazam's, for comparison) will allow it to put the hurt on many an opponent. Important Matchups * Hau battle #2 (Iki Town): Best be up to at least level 7 here; Pichu is trivial with Mud-Slap but a pain if Grubbin's only offensive move is Vice Grip. The only starter Grubbin can really deal with Rowlet and only if Grubbin is faster. * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type): A faster Grubbin with a Silk Scarf can gradually Vice Grip Yungoos to death. Smeargle's a bit too strong though; doubly so if it has Ember. * Totem Gumshoos/Raticate (Verdant Cavern): Grubbin doesn't have the punch to beat Gumshoos, though it can at least knock out the Yungoos to help its teammates. Ultra Mooners have it easier; by slightly overleveling Grubbin to level 13 it'll learn Bug Bite, which combined with the Silver Powder from the Berry Fields will do large amount of damage against the rats; it's still unlikely to be able to handle the job by itself without healing however. * Dulse/Soliera (Seaward Cave): This fight is a lesson in frustration to many physical attackers, Grubbin included. Avoid. * Hau (Route 3): Bug Bite spam works on Popplio and Pikachu (bonus points for nabbing the former's Sitrus Berry) though it'll have to watch out for Attack drops and paralysis. Noibat's weak enough for Grubbin to Bite it into oblivion, type disadvantage be damned. Grubbin needs to avoid Rowlet/Litten due to Peck on the former and Ember on the latter. * Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): Makuhita's really the only thing here that Grubbin can handle; Machop's crit-based movepool will hurt hard even with resistance and Crabrawler's full EV investment in HP and Defense make it surprisingly bulky. * Hau (Paniola Town): Even if Grubbin's leveled up to the point where it has Spark it's not going to be able to handle Brionne unless it gets lucky with paralysis. Dartrix and Torracat are off-limits due to the former's Peck and the latter's Fire Fang. Pikachu's Electro Ball will be hitting too hard given Grubbin's slowness. Noibat has inexplicably lost its Flying STAB, making it even easier than before. Eevee is just slightly too powerful to be safe. (Its Baby-Doll Eyes don't exactly help either.) * Gladion (Route 5): That lead Zubat is a spy Zorua; shut it down with Bug Bite. After that, pull Grubbin out; Type: Null is a nightmare statwise and Zubat will fell Grubbin with Wing Attack. * Totem Araquanid (Brooklet Hill): Congrats on the new Charjabug! It still won't be able to pull this off, though; rain, STAB and Water Bubble boost the Totem's Bubble to scary levels of power and it's carrying a Wacan Berry to nerf the first Spark. Though Charjabug has one possible purpose - to set up Light Screen to help out its allies. * Dulse/Soliera (Paniola Ranch): Charjabug can put up a Light Screen, but after that it gets questionable; Dulse's version of Poipole, being Lax natured and getting an X Defense put on it right away is unmanageable, but Soliera's Gentle-natured Poipole can be attempted, but Charm can easily kill Charjabug's chance of victory. * Battle Royal (Royal Park): Avoid if Hau has Torracat, but otherwise it's doable. Rockruff is less threatening than its typing suggests, given its tendency for using Protect; aim for Hau's Pokemon on the Protect turns and Rockruff otherwise, or exclusively Hau if he has Brionne. * Totem Marowak (Wela Volcano Park): Marowak crushes Charjabug like the bug it is. * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): If Lurantis were the only 'mon here, Charjabug would have an easy time of it. But it's not, and Charjabug struggles to cope with either Comfey buffing Lurantis's Defense with Flower Shield or Kecleon's Ancient Power and Screech, not to mention Sunny Day on both. * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Charjabug can down the Golbat with Spark; Eviolite helps, especially with Confuse Rays, but is not a necessity. Charjabug will need at least 81 hitpoints (which is unlikely) and the Eviolite to endure Salandit's attacks long enough to Spark it to death; there are many better options for this. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): With Eviolite in hand-analogue Charjabug can chew away at Lileep with Bug Bite but can't face Anorith or Lycanroc. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): Thankfully Nihilego doesn't have any Rock moves. While a Charjabug with Eviolite and Light Screen can endure long enough to cause Nihilego to flee it won't be able to actually beat it. * Hau (Malie City): Eviolite will allow Charjabug to hang in there and Spark Brionne to death; Vaporeon will require both Eviolite and Light Screen. Avoid Flareon/Torracat for obvious reasons. Dartrix will require either Eviolite and a large investment in Charjabug's Attack and/or Defense and HP or an itemless Charjabug with Acrobatics. Leafeon does very little to Charjabug and gets wrecked by Bug Bite. Noibat is a joke. Tauros is a heavy hitter despite having only Horn Attack and Pursuit, which combined with its Intimidate ability makes it insurmountable for even an Eviolited Charjabug. Eviolite and Bug Bite allow for victory over Raichu. * Totem Togedemaru (Hokulani Observatory): Not a very good idea. Charjabug's physical movepool runs afoul of Togedemaru's Defense boost and Spiky Shield, and its typing means Charjabug's best move is a neutral, 5HKOing Crunch. * Guzma (Malie Garden): Charjabug can try to force Golisopod to retreat, but it's quite risky; even with Eviolite First Impression will take off nearly half Charjabug's health and a followup Razor Shell is likely to kill if it crits. Masquerain's an outright no as its Bug Buzz has a small but noticeable chance of two-shotting and Charjabug's Spark is most likely a 3HKO after the Intimidate. * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): Nope. Mimikyu's Play Rough will 2HKO Vikavolt and will take three Thunderbolts to put down even after Disguise. * Plumeria (Route 15): Thunderbolt the Golbat all you want, but keep Vikavolt well away from Salazzle. * Guzma (Shady House): Fry Golisopod or Masquerain with Thunderbolt, but Vikavolt won't have the health to take on both. Pinsir can only be done with Gigavolt Havoc, as its X-Scissor and your Thunderbolt are both 2HKOs but Pinsir is faster. * Gladion (Aether House): The lead Golbat (who is actually a Golbat this time) falls easily to Thunderbolt. Zoroark (who gets wrecked by Signal Beam/Bug Buzz)is instead disguised as Type:Null but can be told apart from the real one by being level 42 vs Null's level 43. Null itself is dispatched by Gigavolt Havoc + a finishing move. * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): Sableye has a chance of 2HKOing with Power Gem and will thus require Light Screen or Gigavolt Havoc to be safe. Krokorok is obliterated by Signal Beam/Bug Buzz. Vikavolt one-shots Persian with Signal Beam/Bug Buzz and can survive even Black Hole Eclipse. * Faba (Aether Paradise): Spam Signal Beam/Bug Buzz and win; just make sure to heal up sleep if Vikavolt gets affected with it - equipping a Chesto Berry is a good idea. Alternately, throw on Buginium Z and one-shot with Savage Spin-Out. * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): Probably best to aim for the employee's 'mons first, since Ledian's Light Screen and Pupitar's Snarl (Why does a Pupitar have Snarl and nothing else anyway?) will cripple Vikavolt's sweeping power. Afterwards, Signal Beam/Bug Buzz works well on Faba's whole team, but being outsped by everything and thus having to take hits from everything means it likely won't be able to hang in for the whole ride. Bruxish is particularly nasty, taking out over 3/4ths of Vikavolt's health in a single Psychic Fangs. Ultimately a lot of this depends on how much the AI gangs up on you. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): Golisopod and Masquerain are handled the same as before. To win the mirror match your Vikavolt will need to outspeed and use Light Screen right away; Signal Beam users will also have to use Savage Spin-Out. Pinsir (who should really trade natures with his Vikavolt) is a gamble as Vikavolt can take a regular Stone Edge but not a critical one and will at any rate need to use Gigavolt Havoc, Savage Spin-Out or a Choice Speced Thunderbolt or Bug Buzz. * Dulse/Soliera (Aether Paradise): Thunderbolt, Thunderbolt, Thunderbolt. Soliera's Special Defense oriented Poipole will take a bit longer but neither are much of a threat. * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): Clefable's perfect Special Defense and potent Moonblast are bad news for Vikavolt, even a Choice Speced one. Lilligant can be taken out with Signal Beam/Bug Buzz. Lopunny and Bewear and Milotic would both require Gigavolt Havoc to beat, and may survive; take out whichever is the most threatening and leave Vikavolt out of the other fight. Milotic may be taken out by a Choice Specs Thunderbolt, but it's not guaranteed; alternately Gigavolt Havoc will one-shot it. * Dulse/Soliera (Vast Poni Canyon): Thunderbolt spam for the win. They never learn, do they? * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): Bad. Kommo-o's typing means Vikavolt's best move is a neutral Flash Cannon, which doesn't do nearly enough damage. * Dusk Mane Necrozma (Altar of the Sunne, Ultra Sun only): Choice Specs Thunderbolt or Bug Buzz for the win. There is a chance that it'll knock out Vikavolt with two Psycho Cuts, but it's very small, and given that it's running on wild Pokemon AI is even more unlikely. * Dawn Wings Necrozma (Altar of the Moone, Ultra Moon only): * Ultra Necrozma (Megalo Tower): A Focus Sashed Vikavolt can set up a Light Screen or Thunder Wave to help its teammates, but as far as actually fighting it goes, forget it. * Mina (Seafolk Village, Fairy-type): Thunderbolt deals with Mawile. A Vikavolt ground up to Ultra Necrozma's level can survive even a crit Stone Edge from Granbull and retaliate with Flash Cannon. Same story for Ribombee, with its Twinkle Tackle being the big threat here. * Ilima (Hau'oli Cemetery, Normal-type): Thunderbolt or Bug Buzz the Gumshoos (with Specs if of a similar level. Same for Smeargle minus the Specs - its stats are so poor even Flamethrower isn't much of a threat. Avoid Komala; its combination of high Attack and high Special Defense (and the obligatory Z-Crystal) make it too much a threat for even a higher leveled Vikavolt. * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, Ultra Sun only): Choice Specs with Signal Beam or Bug Buzz works well on her whole team; if using Vikavolt for just Shiinotic, Flash Cannon works better. * Lana (Lush Jungle, Water-type, Ultra Moon only): Only handle Lanturn if at Ultra Necrozma-esque levels, at which point it can be Bug Buzzed/Signal Beamed. Thunderbolt utterly wrecks Cloyster. Avoid Araquanid as Hydro Vortex will OHKO Vikavolt. * Kiawe (Wela Volcano Park, Fire-type): Vikavolt can take a hit from Talonflame and respond with a Thunderbolt OHKO; the other two must be avoided. * Sophocles (Hokulani Observatory, Electric-type, Ultra Sun only): Togedemaru can be slowly worn away by Signal Beam/Bug Buzz. Same for Magnezone, with the added requirement of Choice Specs. Avoid Golem and its killer Stone Edge. * Nanu (Aether House, Dark-type, Ultra Moon only): Bug STAB is effective against his entire team; Thunderbolt can be used against Sableye if preferred. * Totem Ribombee (Seafolk Village): Vikavolt can help its teammates by either setting up Light Screen or knocking a chunk out of the Totem's health with Corkscrew Crash off of Flash Cannon. It doesn't really have the durable to handle this fight itself, though. That darn +2 everything aura... * Hapu (Exeggutor Island, Ground-type): Teach Vikavolt Energy Ball (if it doesn't already have it) and go nuts. Even against Flygon, who while lacking a Grass weakness, is not much of a threat, with mere Dragonbreath as its only move capable of harming Vikavolt. Levitate is a beautiful thing. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): Thunderbolt fries Crobat. Zoroark has to be avoided due to its Black Hole Eclipse being a OHKO; note that while Silvally can be easily told apart from an Illusion Zoroark by the level difference, Lucario cannot. Fire-type Silvally is off-limits, but one that's Grass-typed can be dealt with using Signal Beam/Bug Buzz and Water-type by Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt also works on Lucario; it helps a lot that both its STAB moves are resisted. * Elite Four Molayne (Pokémon League, Steel-type): Klefki is of little threat to Vikavolt; Thunderbolts away. Bisharp is also Thunderbolt-able, though if you're worried about crits, throw on the Specs beforehand. Magnezone is a bad matchup due to Vikavolt lacking effective moves against it. Metagross WILL require either Choice Specs or a Z-move, and Vikavolt will have to bail anyway if it gets flinched. Dugtrio's pretty sad for an ace, and crumbles easily to Energy Balls. * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): As the typing might suggest, this is a bad place for Vikavolt to be. It can Bug Buzz Cradily into oblivion if needed, but that's it, and even that will require Choice Specs or Savage Spin-out if Sandstorm is active. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Thunderbolt Banette and Drifblim. Dhelmise is dispatched by Bug Buzz. To get rid of Froslass will require Gigavolt Havoc, Corkscrew Crash or Choice Specs Flash Cannon. Palossand is only a safe fight using Bloom Doom off Energy Ball. * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): Thunderbolt is excellent against Braviary, Hawlucha and Mandibuzz but avoid Oricorio (Fire-typed Revelation Dance) and Toucannon (Supersonic Skystrike off Beak Blast or Skill Linked Rock Blast.) * Hau (Pokémon League): A single Bug Buzz will take out Raichu. If Tauros leads with Double-Edge, the recoil will be enough for Vikavolt to knock it out with Choice Specs Thunderbolt or Bug Buzz or the Z-move versions of those. Noivern's only doable with a preexisting Light Screen or Gigavolt Havoc. Vikavolt can actually barely survive a Stone Edge from Crabominable (but definitely not a crit), though it's much safer to Corkscrew Crash it, provided Vikavolt's faster (they have the exact same base Speed, by the way). Stay far away from Flareon. Vaporeon requires Choice Specs Thunderbolt or Gigavolt Havoc. Bug Buzz wrecks Leafeon. Primarina must be avoided as its Hydro Vortex is a OHKO. Choice Specs Bug Buzz will probably work against Decidueye; it does have a chance of 2HKOing with Spirit Shackle but it's a slim chance. Incineroar is way off-limits. * Post-Game: Doesn't have the stuff to take on any of Rainbow Rocket's Legendaries, but can at least pick off a few of their lesser 'mons. Especially the Crobats. What's with all the Crobats anyway... Moves Grubbin starts with just a basic Vice Grip. It learns String Shot at level 4 which can at least help with its Speed problem. Level 7's Mud-Slap is weak, especially given its current physical leanings. Bite at level 10 is only a bit stronger than Vice Grip but still welcome. Level 13 grants it its first STAB move, Bug Bite which will serve it well for a long time to come. Spark at level 16 will be very useful once it evolves. Level 19's Acrobatics is not as great as it sounds, given that Charjabug will generally need to be holding an Eviolite to survive. It evolves at level 20 (learning Charge in the process, and from here its movepool varies based on evolution. Ideally, you'll want Charjabug's Crunch at level 25, at which point the rest of its level-up movepool is largely inferior to Vikavolt's. Charjabug's level 31 X-Scissor is good on it but poor on Vikavolt, who would much prefer Bug Buzz, learned at the same level. Both learn Dig at level 37 but it's no good on Vikavolt anyway. Charjabug's level 43 Discharge is trumped by the Thunderbolt that Vikavolt learns when it evolves from Charjabug, which also beats out Vikavolt's level 41 Zap Cannon. Charjabug's Iron Defense at level 49 is way too late, and Vikavolt's Agility at the same level would be useful if it had the bulk to spend time buffing its stats with. (Vikavolt can also relearn Air Slash, but there aren't a lot of matchups in which it's useful) There are a few TMs that are good on it. Flash Cannon and Energy Ball provide much appreciated coverage. Thunder Wave can indirectly help with its lack of Speed, while Light Screen allows it to help the team out. Oh, and Thunderbolt is also a TM...but why would you ever get rid of it in the first place? The only real Move Tutor move of note is Signal Beam, a necessity for any late-evolving Vikavolt. As a trivial aside, it can be taught Magnet Rise. How amusingly redundant. Recommended moveset: Thunderbolt, Bug Buzz, and two from Light Screen, Thunder Wave, Energy Ball and Flash Cannon Recommended Teammates * Speedy 'mons: As has already been stated, Vikavolt is sorely lacking in the Speed department, and will appreciate teammates that can kill quickly when needed. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Aerodactyl, Noivern, Alakazam, Hawlucha, Whimsicott * Water-types: Water-types help defend Vikavolt against its two weaknesses: Rock and Fire. Meanwhile, Vikavolt wards off Grass types and is much better at taking Electric attacks. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Wishiwashi, Primarina, Poliwrath, Whiscash, Basculin, Slowbro, Jellicent Other Grubbin's stats Charjabug's stats Vikavolt's stats * What Nature do I want? Vikavolt is SLOW and thus benefits well from a Speed decreasing nature. While Vikavolt itself doesn't really need Attack, a nature that decreases it will make things harder when it's still in its physically offensive pre-evolutions. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Grubbin should evolve around the time Totem Araquanid is fought. Evolving Charjabug before level 31 (the level at which Vikavolt learns Bug Buzz) is ideal, though this'll mean having to box it for a time given that it'll have passed that level by the time Blush Mountain is reached. If you don't want to remove it from the party, train it normally and substitute in Signal Beam when it evolves. * How good is the Grubbin line in a Nuzlocke? Struggles a bit as Grubbin and Charjabug, but is quite powerful as Vikavolt, though its slowness means it'll have to pick out certain targets rather than trying to sweep on its own. Grubbin's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Rock, Fire * Resistances: Fighting, Ground, Grass * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Poison, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Water, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Charjabug's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Fire * Resistances: Fighting, Steel, Grass, Electric * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Bug, Ghost, Water, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Vikavolt's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Fire * Resistances: Fighting, Steel, Grass, Electric * Immunities: Ground (Levitate) * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Bug, Ghost, Water, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon